Battle of Metru Nui
The Battle of Metru Nui was a large conflict that took place in the Coliseum in Metru Nui, near the end of the Great Rescue. Five of the Toa Hordika aimed to break into the Coliseum to reclaim the Matoran from the Visorak hordes, although the horde, under the command of Vakama, proved to be a challenging foe even when the six Rahaga helped the Toa Hordika. Meanwhile, another battle was raging between Roodaka and Sidorak, and legendary Rahi Keetongu. Goals Toa Hordika *Rescue the five Rahaga who had been captured by Vakama for Roodaka. *Regain Vakama as an ally. *Rescue the Matoran from the Visorak hordes. Visorak Horde Roodaka *Dispose of Sidorak. *Free Teridax with the Toa Hordika's Elemental Powers. Sidorak *Finish off the Toa and Rahaga. *Rule the Visorak with Roodaka as his new queen. Summary After allying himself with the Visorak, Vakama had become a general of the horde. Gathered in the Coliseum were most of the Visorak, and their leaders, Vakama, Sidorak, and Roodaka. Soon, however, the remaining Toa Hordika and Norik broke into the Coliseum in a desperate attempt to persuade Vakama to rejoin them. Vakama, angered, ordered them to pledge their allegiance to he and Sidorak. When the Toa Hordika refused, Vakama threw a pole into their midst and ordered the Visorak to attack them. However, the Toa were prepared for this, and charged their Rhotuka. At the last moment, they grabbed onto them, and flew up, avoiding the Visorak's Rhotuka. With the high ground, the Toa Hordika attacked the Visorak, while Matau left them, attempting to find Vakama. Meanwhile, Rahaga Norik found the other Rahaga, who had been bound in Visorak webbing. Norik freed his brothers and sister, and together, they charged into battle. During this time, Sidorak heard a clanging sound from the balcony from which they stood looking down. The three commanders saw Keetongu, climbing up and preparing to attack. Sidorak fired a beam of energy from his Herding Blade at Keetongu, who used his weapons to dodge the beam. Roodaka, annoyed by all of this, fired a beam of Shadow from her Catcher Claws at Keetongu. He saw it too late, and the Shadow beam hit him squarely, causing him to fall to the ground with tremendous force. Sidorak believed the Rahi to be dead, but Roodaka, who hoped to have Sidorak dead soon, so that she could rule the horde, said that she was not quite sure. Together, the Viceroy and King of the Visorak horde went down an elevator to where the Rahi lay. Roodaka ordered Vakama to stay where he was, and wait. ]] While the Toa Hordika clashed with the Visorak, Matau found Vakama, and the two fought a duel on the roof of the building. Vakama, however, eventually hit Matau down to the edge of the roof, where he managed to grab onto a bust of Sidorak. Vakama stepped onto Matau's hand, crushing it and taunting him. Matau, saddened by all of this, apologized to Vakama for acting the way he did earlier and insulting him. Vakama took his foot off of Matau's hand, and stepped back. Matau continued to talk, and reminded Vakama of their mission to rescue the Matoran. Vakama privately changed his mind and decided to rejoin his brethren. Matau, not knowing this, gave an ultimatum to Vakama, and let go of the bust. Vakama reached hopelessly for Matau's hand. He then tied himself to some Visorak webbing, and jumped after Matau. Before Matau hit the ground, Vakama caught up with him, and held him tightly. As they neared the ground, the Visorak webbing stretched, and catapulted them back up to safety. By this time, Sidorak and Roodaka had reached the weakened Keetongu. Sidorak, satisfied, let Roodaka have the finishing blow. She threw her claw to Sidorak, and told him to do it. As Roodaka walked away, Sidorak called after her as Keetongu rose again, only to have his entreaty harshly repudiated. He made a plea to her again, but Keetongu pummeled Sidorak, killing him. Roodaka, after dealing with Sidorak, called one of her Kahgarak steeds, and got on. While the Toa Hordika and Rahaga had been boxed to the center of the Coliseum, the Visorak surrounded them. To their surprise, the Visorak began moving away from them. Lowering their guard, they did not notice the Rhotuka heading toward them, which scattered them. Roodaka dismounted from her steed, and walked towards the Toa. As she walked towards the Toa, she named their separate elements, and, while mentioning that Vakama's element, Fire, already belonged to her, she noticed that one was missing. Vakama strode in at that moment, and threw Matau to the other Toa. Roodaka demanded their powers once more, and Matau, annoyed, began charging his Rhotuka spinner, and fired it at her, while the other Toa Hordika did the same. Roodaka, unfazed by their powers, laughed hollowly, saying their powers were nothing if not united. Vakama, however, chose this moment to reveal to Roodaka his change of heart. As he began charging his Rhotuka, Roodaka pointed out to Vakama that if he struck her down, the Visorak would annihilate the Toa and Rahaga. Vakama, having already thought of this, ordered all the Visorak to be free from their enslavement. The Visorak paused for a moment, and then began to leave. Roodaka was shocked by this, and called the Visorak traitors, before Vakama spoke to her caustically, telling her that they were enslaved to her, and therefore, could not betray her. He pressed on, giving a small speech about leadership, and saying that Matau had taught him about it. At last finished, he fired his Rhotuka at her, not noticing a red gleam in her eye. Norik cried out a late warning as the Rhotuka hit her. As her heartstone was carved from Teridax's prison, and the Toa had fired all their elements at her, Teridax had been freed. Teridax then teleported Roodaka away, and her heartstone fell to the ground. Aftermath As Norik told Vakama what he had just done, Keetongu lumbered toward them, injured. When they helped him up, Vakama asked Keetongu to restore them to Toa Metru, even though Norik pointed out that they had made peace with their Hordika sides and could be the better for it, but Vakama felt they must complete their destinies as true Toa. Keetongu then used his powers and healed the Toa, allowing them to complete the Great Rescue, and save the Matoran. Vakama kept Roodaka's heartstone as a reminder of what had happened during the Great Rescue, and later used it to represent Teridax in storytelling as a Turaga Metru. Appearances *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Events Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Visorak